<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Office romance by hyugapineapple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528505">Office romance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyugapineapple/pseuds/hyugapineapple'>hyugapineapple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Translated works [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Romance, Translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyugapineapple/pseuds/hyugapineapple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Of love and deadlines</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Udai Tenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Translated works [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Office romance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahLeroy/gifts">NoahLeroy</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681708">Служебный роман</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahLeroy/pseuds/NoahLeroy">NoahLeroy</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A huge thank you to NoahLeroy for allowing me to translate their work!<br/>Not only it is well-written, but it is about one of the rarest ships! I had fun translating it and it was definitely worth the read and the work❤️<br/>I apologise for taking so long, irl matters prevented me from starting to work on it sooner.<br/>Please do check their works out if you speak Russian!❤️❤️❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mornings after deadlines were the hardest part of Akaashi’s working cycle. Despite the impression that he usually gave, Udai-san was a perfectionist and he took his profession painfully seriously. And that’s exactly why he was most likely to miss the deadlines more often than anyone. He could disappear, without warning anyone, to collect urban legends first hand; he would take the first Shinkansen and leave to explore abandoned villages and scour abandoned sky-scrapers with his camera. The time for the implementation of carefully assembled and fostered material after such adventures was catastrophically short. Not even the help of his assistants could always save him, and Udai-san worked till exhaustion. He submitted the new chapter, waited for corrections then vanished without a trace for a day or two.</p><p>Frankly speaking, for the editors, working with him was a mentally challenging process, if not hell. In addition, Udai-san was an adamant writer: he was very stubborn and absolutely refused to modify the original form of his ideas, and he could be truly terrifying while doing so. His dark aura had already become a byword among the editors.</p><p>Learning about the fact that Udai was assigned to a new-comer, the editorial staff breathed relieved, but still empathized with the new editor and offered him a few tips over a beer. Akaashi himself was not scared by the offered information. Udai-san’s manga was wonderful. Quite specific, of course, “Jump” would’ve most likely rejected it, but he liked everything about it: from the peculiar humor and unusual plot-lines to charismatic characters with disputable intentions. He was happy to work with what he liked, since his plans to start a career in literature had not worked out yet, and he also firmly believed that he could get along with everyone.</p><p>He never regretted it. If for writing a new chapter Udai-san needed to visit a woodworking plant, Akaashi would book a tour for two people and go with him. If he needed to experience all the difficulties of professional hiking, Akaashi would put on his helmet and fasten his belt. A week ago, they went to the shooting range together, and recently Udai-san announced that he was going to make soap, and Akaashi was already looking for a suitable container. For others, all this work would’ve seemed like an additional headache, but he was satisfied. More than that - he liked all those mini-adventures they had, and Udai-san liked his company, and that was all that mattered for Akaashi. He no longer disappeared without warning anyone; he no longer acted distantly, with slight distrust and even arrogance, like he did at first. He was always glad to see Akaashi and he could see the real him, past his nonchalant at the first sight mask.</p><p>However, this did not erase the difficulties of the first days after the deadline. His calls unanswered, Akaashi already knew where to find Udai-san, and he entered the convenience store, bought onigiri, and headed to the studio. Looking at the curtainless windows, Akaashi saw that the light was still on. He opened the door with his own key, secretly relieved that he found it locked. The studio was empty, but Akaashi was not deceived by the first looks. He put the bag near the small sink and walked around the tables. There, on three chairs pushed together, curled up in an extremely miserable position, Udai-san slept.</p><p>His appearance changed terribly: his hair went past his shoulders, dark circles could be easily spotted on his pale skin, and stubble grew on his chin. In normal circumstances, Akaashi wouldn’t dare to wake him up: he would call a taxi and take him home at most, but that day was a special day that they had been waiting for it for a long time. The match between the Jackals and the Adlers. Therefore, he found a small Turkish coffee pot and a portable gas burner in a closet. Udai-san likes his coffee, but the smell alone was not enough now. Thus he brewed two cups of coffee, then bent over the sleeping male, brushed the strands of hair away from his face, and shook him gently by his shoulder.</p><p>Udai-san woke up slowly, trying to blink like a new-born kitten. The circles under his eyes took a brighter color.</p><p>“Is this an angel?” he murmured still half-asleep while grabbing Akaashi’s hand.</p><p>“No, this is Akaashi.”</p><p>Udai-san shook his head and straightened his posture with a groan, but laughed briskly seeing the coffee and onigiri in front of him.</p><p>“It’s basically the same thing. You’re a coffee angel! How much time do I have to pack up?” he asked with a full mouth now.</p><p>Akaashi, finally taking off his coat, glanced at the clock.</p><p>“Our Shinkansen is coming in forty minutes.”</p><p>“Alright,” murmured Udai-san defeated, examining his appearance critically. “Seems like today I will scare people off.”</p><p>He looked very neglected indeed, but it was a usual state for his extreme deadlines. He would come back to normal by the beginning of his working cycle and look… Akaashi forbade himself to even think about it, but he looked so cute??? In the conventional sense, for sure!</p><p>“It’s pretty warm today,” Akaashi said. “And I have my coat, so I could give you my cardigan.”</p><p>Udai-san gave him a long, skeptical look.</p><p>“The size, Akaashi, the size. I will look worse in it, even though that’s hardly possible. But it doesn’t matter, we should hurry.”</p><p>“No, that’s not true,” Akaashi unexpectedly argued, taking his cardigan off. “The shoulder size difference isn’t that noticeable, you can roll the sleeves up to your elbows and the length will look pretty interesting too. Like a coat.”</p><p>“You surely know how to look impeccable.” Udai-san exhaled, taking off his wrinkled hoodie. “Come on, do what you want with me.”</p><p>Akaashi waited till Udai-san put on the cardigan then went up to him and bending slightly, he straightened his collar. The soft curls of black hair brushed his cheeks. It smelled like some kind of tropical shampoo and coffee, and Akaashi involuntarily pulled the strand of hair closer to his nose to smell it better. It was such an inappropriate gesture, but it distracted him from Udai-san, at least, who was examining him with a relaxed look.</p><p>“Smells like you.” he commented and brushed his nose against Akaashi’s sleeve while the younger rolled the cardigan sleeves.</p><p>His cheeks started to burn immediately, but he kept an impassive expression while straightening the cardigan and brushing off non-existed dust particles. He bent over Udai-san and froze. The silence that fell between them was prolonged and became awkward, and their contact indecently long, but Akaashi could not force himself to let go of those warm, tired shoulders.</p><p>He watched as if in slow-motion how Udai-san raised his hands. Was he going to push him away? But he only hugged Akaashi’s neck with them and pulled him closer, pressing their foreheads together.</p><p>“Akaashi,” he started suggestively, his warm breath hitting the younger’s cheeks and lips. “How do you feel about office romances?”</p><p>Not pulling back even by a centimeter, Akaashi took his glasses off and blindly put them on the table. The eyes that stared back at him were tenacious and almost predatory, but it did not frighten him. He smiled softly and responded against Udai-san’s lips, being the first who leaned closer.</p><p>“I suppose I relate to them now.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!<br/>How'd you like it?<br/>Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!❤️<br/>Chat me on <a href="https://twitter.com/hyugapineapple">Twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>